


I might give up everything (Just ask me to)

by mpakaliaros



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blink and you'll miss it, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Felching, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oh, Rimming, but they have been in a relationship for about 5 years so, like really lowkey, this is basically a self-indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpakaliaros/pseuds/mpakaliaros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>With a start, Louis realised that Harry was waiting for him by the fireplace. Harry, who he hasn’t seen in person in almost two months. Harry, who tricked him into taking a long bath instead of a quick shower, Harry, who he had wanted to smother with love and kisses for the entire time he’d been away.</i>.</p><p>Or the one where Louis has been away from Harry during April 2015 and they each write a song about it. Featuring sappiness, idiots in love and the first ever live performance of If I Could Fly. Kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I might give up everything (Just ask me to)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a christmas present for [Flavie](http://fvcklarries.tumblr.com/) and [Julie](http://princeofsalt.tumblr.com/) whom I love very very much. Thank you so much for indulging me with this and I'm so sorry for all the pain and suffering I have caused you.
> 
> I know that lighting a fire during May in LA is practically impossible but, for some reason, I thought that Harry was in London and Louis was in LA. Silly me. Please pretend with me that the weather allows this. 
> 
> You can find me at my [tumblr](http://harrypostedincolor.tumblr.com/) and cry with me about Louis and Harry's love.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, none of this happened and I don't own any of the people or songs in this fic.

He was nervous.

Why was he nervous?  ‘This is Harry, for god’s sake,’ he thought, trying to calm himself. There was no reason to be anxious about seeing Harry, even if the past two months were the longest time they’ve been apart in the past five years.

His knee was jumping up and down, his nails were pressing half-moon imprints on his palms and adrenaline was rushing through his body. _This is Harry._

The car came to a stop. Louis’ breathing did the same. He was here, outside their house, and Harry was waiting inside. He was waiting for Louis to come home. After a deep inhale, he opened the door and stepped out of the car. _This is Harry,_ he exhaled and grabbed his carry-on from the backseat.

Louis jumped up the steps leading to their front door, searching for his keys in the front pocket of his backpack. They were there, somewhere. He explicitly remembers throwing them in there, when he was packing his stuff—

The front door opened, and there stood Harry, with his long curls, the ends still wet from a shower, and his blinding smile. Louis couldn’t breathe once again, now for a different reason.  He was beautiful. All the anxiety he felt from the moment he stepped on that plane disappeared, because this was Harry.

Louis let his bag drop to the ground, while reaching for the front of Harry’s jumper, wrapping his free hand around the tall boy’s neck. When their lips met he really felt like this was home.

A few moments, and some tears (that were definitely not Louis’) later, Harry giggled into his lips, ending their kiss with a last little peck on Louis’ cheek. Louis brought both of his hands to Harry’s face, eyes looking into those beautiful red-rimmed green ones, and wiped the few stray tears that were hanging from his bottom lashes with careful thumbs.

“Hi,” Louis whispered.

“I missed you,” was Harry’s answer, bottom lip sticking out forming a pout. Louis saw the corners of his lips fighting a grin, though.

Louis leaned in, smiling so wide his cheeks were starting to hurt, and bit the offensive lip lightly before giving it a lingering kiss. He loosened the hand that was clutching tightly on Harry’s lilac jumper, noting the creases that were left behind, and brought it to join the other one that was still holding on to Harry’s neck like it was a lifeline.

Fitting his head into the space between Harry’s neck and shoulder, Louis took a deep breath, the familiar scent of vanilla, laundry and _Harry_ filling his senses. Harry’s hands were clenched behind his back, holding Louis’ smaller frame tightly against his warm torso. He loved the curly boy so much.

Louis had no idea for how long they were standing like that, holding on to each other, breathing the other in, Louis’ lips lingering on Harry’s skin, and Harry’s nose buried in Louis’ un-styled hair.

“I missed you too, Haz.” Louis’ words sent an almost unnoticeable shiver down Harry’s spine.

When they broke apart, tattooed hands came down to link their fingers together, both not ready to let the other one go completely. The rope lined up with Harry’s anchor, and Louis smiled at that. These were his favourite matching — _they’re complementary,_ Harry’s voice corrected him inside his head— tattoos.

Louis’ eyes trailed up Harry’s left arm, to his collarbones that were barely visible from the scooped neck of his knitted jumper, to the stubble on his chin and around his mouth, where he finally took in Harry’s face. He had one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen on him. His eyes, still a bit glossy, were shining, crinkled up from the grin.

“I smell like an airplane,” Louis confessed, earning a little chuckle from the other boy. “I desperately need a shower, if you don’t mind.”

“You do. You stink, babe,” Harry said with a serious expression, holding it for less than 2 seconds before the face-splitting grin came back.

“Oi! You love it!” Louis explained, mocking offense.

“I do,” Harry answered, face turning cheeky, before pinching Louis’ bum, earning a high pitched squeal from the shorter boy. He pushed him towards the direction of their master bathroom, passing their living room on their way.

Louis heard the crackle of the fire before he saw it, and a pleased smile made its way to his face.

“You put the fireplace on?” he questioned, stopping dead in his tracks, making Harry halt half a step behind him.

“Yeah, it’s a bit cold out and I thought it was a good idea, you know, to sit in front of the fire to catch up. We could bring our duvet and make a makeshift bed, and I could make us a cup of tea or something?” Harry ended his explanation in a question.

“H, that’s wonderful! I love you, you know,” Louis expressed with a squeeze of his fingers, still entwined with Harry’s.

“I love you, too. But you seriously need a bath, so get a move on,” Harry said, wrapping both his arms around Louis’ shoulder’s, Louis’ right hand coming up as well. Harry moved the smaller boy with his hips, and started walking again to the bathroom.

Harry flicked the light switch, warm light washing over the sparkling black countertops and the shiny white tiles of the room. A scented candle was burning at the far side of the counter, pushed up to the corner, an enormous mirror taking up the entirety of the right wall above the sink, making the room seem bigger. The air smelled of smoking wood and vanilla, one of Harry’s favourite scents. He always stocked up whenever they went to the States.

“Oh, babe!” Louis remembered. “I brought you a few of those candles from that place you love. The girl there told me that they were new scents for the summer.”

Harry made a pleased noise, leaning in and planting a slobbery kiss on his cheek. “Thank you so much, Lou! Have I told you how much I love you lately?”

“I haven’t heard it for at least two minutes, so it’d be nice to hear it again,” Louis smirked.

Harry buried his face in the crook of Louis’ neck, a chant of _I love you’_ s falling from his lips, pressing to his skin, making goosebumps appear all over it. With a kiss to the spot behind Louis’ ear, Harry took a step back, going to the bathtub, turning on both the hot and cold water, preparing it for a bath. Before Louis had a chance to protest, he only needed a shower, he had already dropped a bath bomb in, turning the now fizzing water a sparkly pink.

“You need a bath, to relax,” Harry reasoned. “I’ll bring you a pair of pants and some comfy clothes. Now get in!”

“Ooh, bossy!” Louis joked.

With a “Shut up, dickhead,” and a wink thrown his way, Harry closed the door, leaving Louis on his own.

With a pleased sigh, he took off his dirty clothes, throwing them in the humper by the door. Shivering, he placed his first foot in the tub, testing the water temperature, the other coming a second after he deemed that he was neither going to freeze, nor was he going to be boiled to death.

Louis lowered his body, pleasantly hot water relaxing his tense muscles. He closed his eyes and rested the back of his head to the edge of the tub.

The click of the opening door, five minutes later, was loud in the otherwise quiet room, startling Louis a bit, making him peak with one eye to the direction of the door. Harry was coming in, a pile of grey clothes under one arm, a steaming cup clutched by the handle in the other. He placed the warm clothes on top of the counter, and then brought the cup of tea, Louis realised with a smile, to the black edge of the tub.

“Careful, babe, it’s hot,” Harry warned with a kiss to Louis’ temple, leaning down on his knees to be at the same level as him. “Don’t worry, take your time in here. I want you relaxed.”

“If I take too long, though, my hands are gonna be pruny and I’ll look like an old man, and you won’t want me anymore,” Louis fake-whined with a pout.

“If you think I won’t find you sexy ‘til the day I die, then you have another thing coming. You’re stuck with me for the rest of your life.”

“Good. I wasn’t planning on letting you go anytime soon,” Louis responded with a shit-eating grin.

“Sap,” was the only thing Harry said, before he pressed a kiss on top of Louis’ head, once again closing the door behind him.

Louis stayed in until the water started getting cold, accepting the fact that he should clean himself, before going out to join Harry by the fireplace.

With a start, Louis realised that Harry was waiting for him by the fireplace. Harry, who he hasn’t seen in person in almost two months. Harry, who tricked him into taking a long bath instead of a quick shower, Harry, who he had wanted to smother with love and kisses for the entire time he’d been away.

With a small chuckle to himself, Louis quickly stepped out of the bath, toweling his body dry with haste. He wore the clothes Harry had brought to him, forgoing the pants, smirk ever present on his mouth, imagining Harry’s reaction to the inevitable discovery of that fact.

Louis opened the door, flicking the switch down, enveloping the room in almost darkness, the candle the only source of light. He quickly made his way to the living room, where he heard Harry shuffling things around.

The sight that greeted him was perfect.

Harry had taken off his jumper, presumably because of the heat coming from the fire next to him, tan skin glowing in the warm light, black tattoos softened, and he was on his hands and knees, fluffing up the duvet and pillows he had brought from their guest room. He looked almost ethereal. He had placed two empty glasses and a steaming jug of red liquid next to the flame to keep them warm, the scent of faint alcohol, cinnamon and citrus filling the air.

The small gasp that came from Louis’ open mouth alerted Harry of his presence. He looked up from what he was doing, a pillow still in his hands. An open mouthed smile from the curly boy prompted Louis to take a few leaps forward, drop to his knees in front of him and, with a hand behind his neck, he brought their lips together.

The kisses they had exchanged when he arrived were sweet, a bit watery and screamed _I missed you so much._

This kiss, though, was passionate, the burning need they both felt for each other after two months apart, poured into the smooth slide of their lips, breaths turning shallow, hot puffs of air coming from their noses mixing in the space between them.

Harry was melting between his fingers, leaning back until his exposed skin touched the soft fabric that was laid out, and bringing Louis with him. Without breaking the kiss Louis shifted to a more comfortable position, slotting his hips between Harry’s warm, firm thighs. When their clothed crotches touched, Louis let out a throaty groan, all of his blood rushing, white-hot, to his cock. Harry responded with a needy whine and a buck of his hips, sliding their cocks together, delicious friction making Louis’ spine tingle.

He was starting to lose control.

He broke off the kiss and with a smooth motion, hand coming to the back of his neck, he took off the grey jumper he was wearing. Harry’s hands came to grip his hips, bringing him back to his previous position, and Louis lingered for a moment, feeling that this was the place he should always be, between Harry’s legs, his body pressed as close to his boy as humanly possible.

Harry was getting impatient though, tugging at the tied strings of his trackies, and trying to pull them down at the same time. When he realised it was impossible with Louis’ hips almost glued onto his, he gave up, pushing both of his hands in the back of Louis’ trousers to palm at his arse cheeks.

Louis smirked at the surprised noise that came out of Harry’s mouth when fingers came into contact with bare skin.

“God, Louis, are you trying to kill me?” he exclaimed, voice strained, the question ending with a moan.

Louis felt fingers squeezing his arse, pulling his hips down. Harry lined up their cocks together, settling into a filthy rhythm, his crotch coming off the ground to desperately chase the feeling.

Taking back control, Louis brought his hands to Harry’s hips, forcing him to stay still while he picked up the pace, mercilessly grinding on Harry’s dick. He could already tell that bruises were starting to form from the way Harry was writhing below him, gasped ‘ _Louis’_ s coming from his mouth.

One look at Harry’s lips was almost enough to bring him over the edge. They were wet with saliva, bruised red from all the kissing and, Louis guessed, the biting to drown the moans that were trying to escape.

“I want to hear you moan. I want you to scream out my name,” Louis rasped into Harry’s ear, hips continuing their almost primal rhythm.

“Louis, please!” he begged, eyes clenched, as if he couldn’t help it, the feeling of Louis rutting down on him too overwhelming.

With a step back, and a whine from the boy beneath him, Louis pulled down his trousers, strings still tied up, making the waistband drag painfully down his hips. He didn’t mind, the need to feel Harry’s skin on his almost unbearable. As soon as the clothing touched the floor, Louis tagged at Harry’s boxers, where the piece of fabric was concealing the hard line of his cock.

When they were, finally, both naked Louis went back to kissing his obscene mouth, trailing his lips down his neck and his chest, teeth catching on Harry’s hardening nipples. He closed his lips around one, tongue slipping out to flick on it, his hand coming up to rub at the other. Harry was letting out the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard, Louis’ name mixed in with slurred words sounding like _please, more, don’t stop,_ and   _harder._

He let go of the hard bud with a filthy _plop,_ lips instantly latching on the other one and he rolled it between his teeth. His fingers trailed a burning path down to Harry’s stomach, his body arching up to meet the feather-light touches. Louis skipped over the place where he needed him the most, hard cock an angry shade of red with a bead of pre-cum shining over his slit, and grabbed onto his smooth thighs.

Bringing Harry’s legs over his shoulders, Louis leaned down to mouth at the leaking head. The taste that erupted on his tongue was bittersweet and tangy, but so so familiar that he moaned loudly around Harry’s dick.

That made Harry grip hard at the duvet, eyes screwed shut, a high-pitched whine slipping from his lips.

It was enough encouragement for him. He let out another groan, sending vibrations through Harry’s cock, just to feel the taller boy thrash underneath him, helpless pants and moans the soundtrack of this night. He slowly lowered his head, taking Harry inch by inch, relaxing his throat to swallow down more of him.

The thing was that Harry was big. Bigger than he could handle, but let it not be said that Louis doesn’t give mind-blowing head. Releasing one hand from where it was gripping at Harry’s thigh, he brought it to meet his lips, wrapping around the part he couldn’t fit in his mouth.

Confident that he could do it without gagging, Louis began bobbing his head up and down, slowly at first picking up his pace as he went on, twisting his hand lightly to match the motion of his lips, and swirling his tongue around Harry’s hard length, giving extra attention to the slit, where more pre-cum was gathering and pressing hard on the vein on the underside of his cock.

Harry was writhing, one hand tangled in his chestnut curls, tugging hard, and the other twitching next to Louis head, like all Harry wanted was to grab Louis’ hair and start fucking his mouth.

That thought turned Louis on even more, and he felt like he couldn’t get any harder. Pulling off with a _pop,_ a string of spit connecting his mouth with Harry’s dick, he looked up at Harry through his eyelashes, eyes sharp and intense, filled with lust.

“Do it, Harry. I want you to fuck my mouth,” he pressed the words to the side of Harry’s cock, pressing Harry’s hips closer to his face to emphasise his point.

He guided Harry’s cock back into his mouth with the hand that was still wrapped around it, and he gave a low hum to motion for Harry to do as he was told.

Harry didn’t need any further instruction, hips starting to timidly thrust in Louis’ warm mouth. With a last squeeze of his fingers, Louis guided Harry’s free hand into his hair and then wrapping it back around his thigh.

A swirl of his tongue was all Harry needed to start fucking in earnestly, hand grasping tightly at Louis’ hair, tugging roughly at it, pain sending sparks through Louis’ spine and straight to his cock.

Moans were tumbling out of Harry’s lips freely, getting louder by the minute until they eventually turned into shouts.

Sensing that Harry was getting close Louis pulled off with a last drag of his lips, letting go of his thighs and coming up to kiss him, the taste of him strong on his lips.

Harry gasped into the kiss, mouth open from pleasure, hips still moving, desperately searching for any kind of friction.

“Where’s the lube, babe?” Louis asked.

“Pillow,” was all he could manage, the word more of a pant than anything else.

Louis looked to the side, searching for the bottle, hands going under all the cushions Harry had managed to bring to their living room.

“Louis, hurry!” Harry whined, dragging out the _i._

“I’m sorry, love, but it’s your fault. I can’t find it between all this mess! Why did you have to bring so many pillows? It’s not like you don’t enjoy getting fucked on the rug.”

With a sharp inhale, Harry bucked his hips up at that, biting his lips so hard that Louis could have sworn that he had pierced the skin.

Louis fingers clasped around something plastic, and with an ‘ _aha’_ he brought the bottle in front of Harry’s face.

“Finally,” Harry exclaimed.

“Oi, don’t get cheeky with me, Harold,” Louis winked as opened the cap, squeezing a good amount on his fingers.

He rubbed them together to warm the lube up a bit, and then brought it between Harry’s cheeks, probing around his hole, before he pushed the first digit in.

Harry was tight, the ring of muscle clenching at first at the intrusion, only relaxing when Louis brought his other hand to pump lightly at his cock. He pushed until his finger was buried in Harry’s heat, only the knuckle visible.

With a nod of his head, Harry signalled that it was okay for Louis to start moving it. He slowly pulled out the finger, crooking it a bit, in search of the little bundle of nerves that would make Harry lose it.

He started pumping his index finger in and out, until Harry loosened enough so that he could fit a second one in. He stroked Harry’s rim with his middle finger before plunging it in with the other one, scissoring them and thrusting them in.

He crooked his middle finger at the next thrust, the tip of it finally finding Harry’s prostate. Harry let out a shaky breath that turned into a moan, when Louis pressed harder at that spot, now hitting it with every pump of his fingers.

Louis slipped a third finger in, opening Harry up more. He looked up at him, wanting to see his face twisted in pleasure, but he wasn’t prepared for what he saw.

Harry had tears streaming down the side of his face, lips open in a perfect ‘ _o’_ , and his eyebrows were furrowed up in concentration as to not come before they got to the good part. His forehead was shining with a thin layer of sweat, beads of it forming around his hairline.  

“Baby, if you could just look at yourself, you look amazing. I could come just from watching you fuck yourself on my fingers,” he groaned.

Harry was shouting profanities now, begging for Louis to get on with it already.

“If you don’t get in me right this second, I’m going to make you watch me come on my vibrator and you won’t be allowed to touch neither your dick nor mine,” Harry said through clenched teeth, suddenly more articulate, so he could threaten Louis into fucking him.

“Fuck, H. O-okay,” Louis answered, tables now turned.

Louis scrambled obediently, quickly slicking up his cock. When he was nice and wet, he leaned down on his forearms, lining himself up with Harry’s hole.

He felt the head of his cock nudging past Harry’s tight rim, and he stayed like that for a bit to let him get used to the feeling, before he started pushing his cock slowly inside him, Harry letting out short whines coming high from his throat.

When he bottomed out, balls touching Harry’s arse cheeks, he felt a low groan slip from his mouth. He let his head fall to Harry’s neck, mouthing on the skin, nipping lightly, to distract Harry from the burning stretch that he surely felt.

Harry’s breathing was shallow for a bit, body relaxing slowly but steadily along with his breaths, before he moved his hips a bit, motioning for Louis to continue.

He didn’t want Harry to hurt any more than necessary, so he instead of pulling out he started circling his hips a bit, grinding his cock deep inside Harry. The breathy moans coming from his mouth were music to Louis’ ears, making heat pool low in his belly.

After a few minutes of Louis desperately trying not to fuck hard into Harry’s warm, inviting heat, Harry started moving more, encouraging Louis to deepen his motions, pushing him out and then pulling him in.

It didn’t take long for Louis to get the message, hips picking up the pace, pulling out slowly until only the head was still inside, and then thrusting quick and hard back in.

He did this a few times, before he leaned back on his knees to change the angle a bit, now thrusting upwards. Harry seized up for a second, breath punched out of his chest, before he started shaking and trembling, writhing on Louis’ cock. The sounds Harry was letting out were unstoppable now, a different mewl as a response to Louis hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Louis threw back his head, abandoning all hopes of drowning out his own moans, but still trying to keep his wrecked voice low so he could hear those heavenly whimpers Harry was gracing him with.

Harry’s hand reached out to his cock that had been lying hopelessly hard and leaking on his stomach, to find some kind of relief, but before his fingers could wrap around himself, Louis slapped his hand away with a displeased growl.

“Don’t. You’ll finish after I’ve filled you up,” Louis rasped, hands grasping both of Harry’s wrists, and pinning them above his head.

Harry cried out at that, wrists tugging on Louis’ hands. “Please, don’t stop! Louis, more, come on, I need more!”

Louis’ hips were fucking fast and hard now, driving his cock deeper inside Harry. He was losing his rhythm, thrusts turned sloppy as he was nearing his orgasm. He leaned down to Harry’s chest, biting hard on the skin between the swallow and his nipple, avoiding the sensitive bud, knowing that if he touched it, it would be game over.

He sucked on the skin that was between his teeth hard making Harry clench down on his dick, and that was it. With a final thrust, he saw white as he came inside Harry, riding out his orgasm, and Harry was still moving, trying to get Louis’ pulsing dick to hit his prostate one final time.

Louis stilled and he carefully pulled out, a whine coming from Harry as a response. He chuckled, leaving a quick peck on his lips, squeezing his wrists as to say ‘ _don’t move them’_ , before he laid down on top of the duvet, bringing his face close to Harry’s entrance.

He could see his cum starting to spill out of his hole, Harry’s rim clenching at the hot puffs of air Louis was letting out. He leaned down, tongue out, and licked a fat stripe over his hole, gathering up the bit of cum that had managed to slip out, the taste saltier than Harry’s.

He pursed his lips a bit, before fitting them around his rim, and hollowed his cheeks to suck out the cum that was still left in there. Harry was practically sobbing now, hands obediently above his head, grinding his arse down to Louis’ face.

Louis gave in, and before Harry could understand what was happening, he started fucking Harry’s hole with his tongue. He was thrusting it in and out in a merciless pace, not stopping to take a breath, face so buried in Harry’s arse, that his teeth were dragging lightly over his rim.

He brought a finger up, and without warning he pushed it in along with his tongue, instantly searching for that spot. Harry came with Louis’ name on his lips, sounding like a prayer, with a tongue up his arse and a finger probing at his prostate. White strips painted over his laurel tattoos, up to the butterfly and a bit of cum even reached up to his swallows.

Louis dragged his body up until he was face to face with Harry, whose curls were now matted to his neck and forehead, eyes red, and a completely fucked out expression taking over his features.

Their lips met, sweat, spit and the taste of cum mixing together in the slide of their tongues, both too exhausted to even care about the drying cum on Harry’s stomach. Louis arms came up to wrap around his shoulders and neck, pulling him close to his chest, as he kissed him deeper, trying to channel all his love into it. When he realised he couldn’t, he pulled away to whisper a dozen _I love you’_ s to Harry’s face.

“I love you, too,” Harry rasped out, voice completely gone. It dawned onto Louis that they’ll have to sing in a few days, worrying for a few seconds before Harry kissed the frown off his face.

• • • • • • • • • •

 

Half an hour later, mulled wine completely gone by now, Louis was wrapped around Harry, under the duvet, whom he’d cleaned up with a wet towel from the kitchen a few minutes prior.

He was lazily kissing Harry’s neck, nipping lightly, playfully at the skin, when an idea came to him.

He looked up at the room, filled with darkness except the light coming from the fireplace, searching until his eyes settled on the grand piano opposite them.

The past couple of months had been difficult, being away from each other for so long, and they both dealt with it the only way they could. Music.

Without knowing it, they had written two complementary songs while Louis was away, only realising it when they had FaceTimed a few weeks ago, both excited to show the other one their new songs that would hopefully make the cut for the 5th album.

And while Harry had been amazing, praising Louis for the song he wrote about coming to terms with his sexuality and finding a _home_ in another person, Louis was completely floored with the masterpiece Harry had come up with.

When he first heard it, Harry singing along to a pre-recorded piano track, he couldn’t keep the tears in, coming really close to booking a flight _Home_ to _his_ Harry, the only thing stopping him was the frown on the curly boy’s face when he expressed his feelings about it.

Louis had settled with emailed sheet music for the piano and a Skype date turned Skype sex instead.

Now he was here though, the piano glinting in the darkness, inviting.

He got up from all the blankets spread out in front of the fire, leaving Harry curled up in them, warm and still a bit hazy from the sex, a questioning frown on his face.

He could feel Harry’s eyes traveling down his naked body, cold air and the intense gaze making him shiver.

Gently opening the black lid of the piano, he sat down on the cushioned stool, splaying his fingers over the ivory and ebony keys, notes filling up his mind. His voice was a bit rough still, after letting Harry fuck his throat, but he didn’t mind. Harry would appreciate it either way.

As the first notes filled the air, Harry breathed out a happy sigh in recognition.

Louis opened his mouth and with a final breath he started singing. His voice was sounding a bit weak and scratchy, but he continued with the verse, notes falling perfectly from his lips.

When he reached the first chorus he heard Harry joining him, voice somewhat recovered, quietly at first like he was afraid Louis would stop singing if he was too loud. Eventually, he picked his volume up a bit, their voices effortlessly harmonising together, a second nature to them by now.

Louis got lost during the second verse and chorus, only coming back to his senses at the very end of the bridge. As he started singing the final chorus, he felt two arms wrap around him from behind, the lyrics whispered in his ear.

When the finals notes rung out in the room, Harry came around the stool and sat down beside him. Louis wrapped an arm around his waist, while Harry kept one around his shoulders. He turned his body to face him as much as he could in the tiny stool, and he placed his head on Harry's shoulder, inhaling his scent. Vanilla, laundry, along with sweat and sex.

Harry turned his head to press his lips in Louis' hair, nuzzling his face in the slight curls that had formed due to the sweat.

"I love hearing you play this," Harry confessed.

"And why is that? I'm not that good, I still mess up a few bits during the bridge," Louis responded.

"I don't care how well you can play it. What I'm trying to say is, that I can hear you play it. Now."

"What are you- You do talk some shit sometimes," Louis teased.

Harry completely ignored him, continuing as if he said nothing. "I loved hearing you play it, cause it means you were right next to me. There was no need to fly."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!! Comment if you liked it. 


End file.
